


(dont) wake me up

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Derek has Nightmares, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Wordcount: 100-500, feels bruh, ngl its like really sad and dark and a ngsty, what else do i tag this with?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(dont) wake me up

Derek looked on in horror, arms holding fast to the warm body that was starting to feel less warm. Tears clogged his vision and the word 'no' tumbled out of his mouth like a mantra.

Stiles grinned up at him, blood sliding out of the corner of his mouth. His lips were forming words, though the only sound from the boy were wet noises that sounded painful.

Derek shook his head as he watched the youngers eyes go distant, lips still trying to make out words that wouldn't come out. Silence from the boy who never shut up.

He squeezed his eyes shut and--

 

Derek sat up gasping, trying not to retch. His fingers twisted in his sheets and he heaved a few times before deciding he needed to lay back down.

He let his eyes drift closed and sighed. This was the second time he had the dream this week alone. Who even was this 'Stiles'?

Probably a tv show character or something else ridiculous, Derek thought bitterly, letting the feel of the heated mattress press into him long enough for him to find comfort in that.

It didn't matter, Derek decided and rolled onto his side. His sisters wedding was tomorrow, he had to be up in three hours.


End file.
